


Skywalker's Secret

by Bookworm5



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm5/pseuds/Bookworm5
Summary: Clone wars S1E6 AUThe galaxy finds out about Padme and Anakin
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Skywalker had gotten away with his droid and all of the republic secrets he was carrying. Grievous was furious! He would make the jedi pay for ruining his plans. That insolent fool. 

“General,” one of the insolent droids had come up behind him.   
“What is it commander,” he asked.   
“It seems we were able to extract a few recordings from the droid’s memories before he escaped.” 

Grievous was intrigued. That astromech wasn’t a complete waste after all. 

“Show me the recordings,” he sneered. 

He was delighted by what the recordings held. They may not have been useful to the separatists but they were useful to his personal interests. 

He could get that pesky jedi out of the way and discredit one of the renowned senators of the republic in one go. 

The holonet was going to go crazy over this information.


	2. Chapter two

Aria set down her Holopad.  
It was well into the night but she had been working on her latest article. Scandal in the academy. 

She hated writing those gossipy articles but she knew if she wanted to write what she wanted she would have to write what her company wanted.

It had always been her dream to be a reporter.  
That dream had finally been fulfilled a year ago when she got this job.  
She was ecstatic.  
That was until she found out what area she would be assigned too.  
The gossip column.  
She didn’t hate the category but she was never into the latest celebrity news. 

What she really wanted, her passion, was to write about the war.  
She had a lot to say on it and had always been fascinated by politics. 

The current reporter for that column was Liam Forkum.  
He, in Aria’s opinion, was ill suited for the job. His articles were heavily biased and strongly pro chancellor Palpatine bashing the separatists at every turn. 

Aria, unlike most of the Republic, did not like the chancellor. He had been in office much too long and his motions seemed highly sketchy to her. She didn’t understand how everyone could fall for his schemes. 

She wasn’t a separatist by any means but she couldn’t deny, some of their ideas were valid. 

She turned to call it a night when she received one very interesting notification. 

This could be the momentum for her career that she had been looking for.  
Politics and Jedi matters didn’t fall under her jurisdiction, but a forbidden secret affair between a Jedi and a senator, that most certainly did. 

Thoughts of turning in for the night quickly flew from her mind. 

She had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t getting to the main characters yet but inspiration struck and I had to write this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A young clone named Drew was the first person on the Resolute to discover the article the next morning. 

Soon the whole ship was abuzz with the rumors, none had been brave enough to approach their commanding officers about it yet. 

“What is all this commotion?” Rex asked Fives. 

“I don’t know sir they have been like this all morning.” 

“Private what is all this about,” Rex approached a table of his brothers looking to discover the cause of the commotion.

The clone looked to his brothers around the table unsure the showed what he had been looking at on his holopad to Rex.

His eyes widened when he saw the article.

“Inform everyone that nobody is to spread rumors of any kind about this article until we can sort this out.” He stated

Rex then rushed out of the dining hall, he didn’t know if the general knew about the article yet or not but he needed to know fast before people started jumping to conclusions.

How somebody got a hold of this footage, Rex didn’t know, general Skywalker and senator Amidala were very careful keeping their marriage a secret. The general had only confided in Rex as a trusted friend when he started needing excuses for why he snuck away so often. 

Just then his com beeped.

\--------------------

Cody was just finishing up a report on his latest mission when he had a knock on his door. 

It was Wess one of his best ARC troopers.

He looked troubled.

“Wess what is it?” he asked, Wess didn’t usually stop by this early.

“Sir it’s all over the holonet, the general needs to be informed,” he was out of breath like he had rushed here in a hurry.

He handed Cody a holopad, it was opened to an article with a link to a collection of videos and recorded messages.

Wess was right, the general needed to see this, and fast.

He rushed to his general’s quarters where he knew he would be.

He knocked very formally trying not to look too shocked. The general opened the door after a moment.

“Cody,” he acknowledged.

“Sir, you should see this,” he handed the holopad to his general, still opened to the article. 

His eyes widened.

“What is this,” he asked.

“It was posted last night sir, it already has 20 million hits,”

“I, thank you Cody, I need a ship to take me to the resolute,”

“Right away, sir,” Cody rushed away. 

He stopped to comm Rex first. 

“Have you seen it?” Asked Cody 

“I have, I'm just on my way to inform General Skywalker,” he said.

“General Kenobi is on his way,” informed Cody

“I expected as much.” Rex knew the Generals well.


End file.
